silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Hill: Afterlife
Silent Hill: Afterlife ''is an upcoming full conversion mod for Frictional Games' ''Amnesia: The Dark Descent. The mod has entered the production stage as of June 2012, with an estimated release date of Q1 2013. Similar to Silent Hill 2 and Silent Hill: Downpour, Silent Hill: Afterlife has no connections to The Order and is a standalone story centered around the protagonist, Kevin Langston. The mod will also have connections to the upcoming, semi-halted (but definitely not cancelled) episodic series, Silent Hill: Reflections. 'PLOT SYNOPSIS:' A plot summary will be added upon completion of a trailer. A detailed synopsis will be added upon completion of the mod. 'CHARACTERS:' *KEVIN LANGSTON: The protagonist of Silent Hill: Afterlife. 'MONSTERS:' A list of custom monsters that will appear in Silent Hill: Afterlife will be gradually added as production of the project progresses. COMMON MONSTERS: *Pale Flesh The Pale Flesh is the first and most common enemy encountered in the game. They resemble vague humanoid figures with a stretched neck and arms, and pale white flesh. They walk slow until alerted and sometimes produce a wailing sound, as though it's screaming in agony. 'PRODUCTION:' 'GAMEPLAY:' Throughout the course of the mod, the player will take control of a man named Kevin. The story is told in entirely a first person perspective, like the game it is modded from. Like the regular Amnesia: The Dark Descent game, Kevin will be unable to defend himself well against the monsters he encounters. As he will find no weapons such as a pistol, knife, axe, etc., Kevin can slow monsters down by throwing objects around town at them. Similar to Silent Hill: Downpour, Silent Hill will be explorable in Afterlife. It will not be entirely easy to travel around town, as there are obstructions in the roads, inaccessable areas, and the player will have to figure a way around these areas to get to others. Silent Hill: Afterlife will feature maps to look at while exploring an area. However, unlike the previous games, the map will not be constantly updated and Kevin will have to memorize the area to survive. A preview of one of the many maps is in the gallery of images below. (A way to add maps is still currently being looked for, however. This is just a hopeful idea, but the idea is to add them as a Journal entry and instead of text, add an image.) This mod's aim is to give the feeling of a classic Silent Hill game from a different perspective constant loading screens. The story will not be fed to the player and he/she will have to use their head to figure out what to do next. 'SOUNDTRACK:' Silent Hill: Afterlife will feature an original soundtrack which will be composed exclusively for the mod. Some sound samples of Akira Yamaoka's work may be used for the creation of the soundtrack. A complete soundtrack will be available to listen to and download on various websites such as Soundcloud and YouTube. 'TRIVIA / FACTS:' *The beginning of the game takes place in South Vale while the last two thirds of the game takes place in a previously unexplored area of Paleville. *The Otherworld does make an appearance. Details on its appearance are being witheld right now, but it will be completely unique. *''Silent Hill: Afterlife'' is one of the few Amnesia mods to utilize Save Points. *There will be multiple endings, including a UFO Ending. *For various reasons surrounding this project, Silent Hill: Reflections' ''production has been delayed. *Brookhaven Hospital will be explorable. It has undergone some changes since it was last seen in ''Silent Hill 3. 'MEDIA:' *Pictures SilentHillAfterlife Logo.png|Official logo of Silent Hill: Afterlife Afterlife_Places.png|Setting of Silent Hill: Afterlife BH_Map1.png|Hospital Map Preview SouthVale NoBorder.png|South Vale Map Preview *Videos Videos will be added upon their completion. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fangames Category:Mod